Yang Terpenting Untukku
by InfiKiss
Summary: "Apa kemenangan itu sangat penting untukmu?" / Ya. Kemenangan adalah segalanya bagiku. Tapi kini tak peduli sebanyak apapun aku menang, semua tak lagi berarti. Sejak kau meninggalkanku. Saat kau tak ada lagi disisiku, Tetsuya. -Drabble AkaKuro / Akashi's Point of View. Mind to read?


**Yang Terpenting Untukku**

**.**

**Drabble AkaKuro**

**Hurt-Angst**

**InfiKiss Presented**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke is Tadatoshi Fujimaki's**

**.**

**.**

"Apa kemenangan itu begitu penting untukmu, Akashi-kun?"

Kau bertanya kepadaku dengan tatapan datar. Dengan wajah yang sama seperti biasa. Meski begitu aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Kekecewaan terefleksi jelas di kedua iris biru langitmu itu.

Sorot yang penuh dengan luka.

"Iya. Kemenangan adalah segalanya bagiku."

Dan ketika kalimat itu keluar dari bibirku. Kau terpaku. Kau terdiam. Kau menunduk, menggenggam kedua tanganmu dalam keheningan. Kedua mata itu nyaris saja menumpahkan kristal bening yang mungkin mati-matian kau tahan di depanku.

Saat itu aku sadar…

Aku melukaimu.

Aku menyakitimu.

Aku membuatmu menangis untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Tetsuya.

.

.

Hari dimana akhirnya kau menyerah dengan semua keegoisan yang ada di dalam diriku. Hari dimana kau pergi meninggalkanku dengan wajah dingin itu. Tak akan pernah kulupakan dari ingatanku.

Ketika sepasang iris itu menatapku datar. Mengatakan bahwa apa yang kau inginkan tak sejalan denganku. Hari itu aku tak bisa mengatakan betapa kecewanya aku terhadap keputusanmu. Meski akulah yang memberikanmu penawaran apakah kau ingin tetap tinggal atau keluar.

Meski kukatakan, aku tak akan mencegahmu untuk pergi meninggalkanku.

Tapi nyatanya hatiku terluka.

Ada apa denganku? Hari itu aku sama sekali tak mampu menjelaskan keresahan yang menyelimuti benakku karena kepergianmu. Dan aku memang benar-benar terlambat menyadarinya.

Jauh di dalam lubuk hatiku…

Aku ingin kau tetap disini.

Berada disisiku.

Menjadi bayanganku.

.

.

"Akashi-kun, akan kuperlihatkan kepadamu permainanku. Permainan basketku."

Aku terlalu meremehkan tekadmu itu. Tanpa kusadari aku hanya bisa memandangimu dingin seperti yang kulakukan di hari dimana aku membuangmu. Aku hanya bisa menyeringai dihadapanmu.

"Aku menunggu saat itu Tetsuya."

Dan tatapanmu kembali seperti hari itu. Penuh luka.

"Katakan kepadaku, Akashi-kun. Apa sekarang pun, kemenangan itu penting bagimu?"

Ya. Jawabanku akan tetap sama, Tetsuya.

"Kemenangan adalah segalanya bagiku."

Kau menatapku serius, "Kalau begitu. Aku akan mengalahkanmu. Dengan basketku." Mengatakan itu seakan-akan kau mengibarkan bendera perang di hadapanku. Seakan-akan kau akan memberontak terhadapku.

Kau yang dulu selalu menaati apa yang kukatakan.

Kau…

Tetsuya.

"Tunjukanlah kepadaku permainan basketmu. Jangan kecewakan aku, Tetsuya."

.

.

Sekarang tak ada gunanya lagi bagiku untuk menyesali semuanya.

Kau dan aku. Semua diantara kita berdua telah berakhir sejak hari itu. Sejak hari dimana aku menghancurkan hati dan kepercayaanmu kepadaku. Seperti cermin yang pada akhirnya pecah, aku tahu aku tak akan pernah bisa menyatukan pecahan itu seperti semula.

Aku tak akan mampu mengobati hatimu yang terlanjur hancur karenaku.

.

.

Dan kini kau telah bersama dengannya. Seseorang yang memahamimu lebih dari siapapun. Seseorang yang mampu menjadi cahayamu meski kau telah kehilangan bayanganmu sendiri. Seseorang yang akan menepuk pundakmu ketika kau jatuh. Seseorang yan akan menjadi kekuatanmu seutuhnya.

Kau telah menemukannya.

Orang itu bukanlah diriku.

Bukan aku yang hanya mampu melukaimu.

.

Maafkan aku.

Jika saja aku diberikan kesempatan dan keberanian untuk mengatakan hal ini kepadamu, Tetsuya.

Sayangnya sampai kapanpun harga diriku tak akan mampu mengizinkanku mengatakan kata-kata itu.

.

.

Paling tidak sekarang kau mampu tersenyum tulus seperti sebelumnya.

.

.

-Apa kemenangan itu sangat penting bagimu?-

Ya, Tetsuya. Bagiku kemenangan adalah nafas dimana aku tak bisa kehilangannya.

Tapi sekarang aku menyadari satu hal. Tak peduli berapa ribu kali aku menang, semua itu tak lagi ada gunanya karena kau tak lagi disini bersamaku. Jika kemenangan adalah udara untukku bernafas maka kau adalah langit tempatku bernaung.

Tak ada gunanya seberapa kali aku bernafas jika disana aku tak mampu lagi melihat langit biru yang sangat kukagumi.

Tak ada gunanya jika aku tak pernah bisa berdiri di tempat yang sama denganmu lagi.

Kau dengar itu…

Tetsuya?

.

.

Shigehiro memandangi Akashi yang hanya duduk diam di gym. Beberapa bola menggelinding tak tentu arah di sekitar sang kapten yang tampak kelelahan. Tak peduli sejenius apa Akashi Seijuurou, ia akan tetap melatih fisiknya mencapai batas.

Agar ia menang.

Agar ia menjadi yang tak terkalahkan.

"Akashi."

Pemuda berambut merah itu menoleh. Menatap Shigehiro dingin. Ia memang tak terlalu menyukai keberadaan Shigehiro yang sering menyertainya. Apalagi kenyataan Shigehiro adalah teman Kuroko sejak kecil. Orang yang dulu selalu bermain basket bersama Kuroko. Tapi disaat-saat tertentu, kadang Shigehiro adalah satu-satunya yang mampu memahami perasaan Akashi. Khususnya jika sang kapten tengah memikirkan pemuda berambut biru laut itu.

Meski Akashi tak pernah mengatakan apapun. Hanya dengan melihat saja Shigehiro bisa menebaknya.

Shigehiro berjalan mendekati Akashi. Ia tersenyum tipis sekedar untuk menenangkan perasaan sang kapten yang kelihatan tidak stabil.

"Tak apa-apa. Kuroko pasti akan memaafkanmu." Bisik Shigehiro.

Akashi menatap lurus kedepan. Ia tak menyatuh juga tak mengatakan apapun. Ia hanya menatap datar gym Rakuzan tempatnya duduk. Tempatnya berlatih selama satu tahun ini.

Dan Akashi tersenyum samar.

Tanpa Shigehiro katakan pun, Akashi mungkin tahu.

Meski kata-kata itu tak akan pernah terucapkan sampai kapanpun. Akashi tahu. Kuroko pasti akan memaafkannya. Suatu saat nanti. Disaat hati pemuda berambut biru langit itu benar-benar sembuh dari luka yang pernah Akashi torehkan dulu.

Pasti…

.

.

**End**


End file.
